Bösewichte haben's auch nicht leicht
by feanen
Summary: AU.Mehrere kurze oneshots über Sauron und wie ihm sein Leben durch einen nervigen Bürokratieapperat in Mordor schwer gemacht wird.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Sauron, seines Zeichens rechte Hand des Herrn der Finsternis Morgoth, saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er arbeitete hart daran, nicht nur mit Staatsgeschäften beschäftigt zu sein. Dafür hat man nämlich Untergebene, die sich mit solchen Unannehmlichkeiten herumschlugen. Als Juniorchef hat man natürlich Besseres und Wichtigeres zu tun – zum Beispiel die Kunst zu perfektionieren, nichts zu tun, aber den Anschein zu erwecken, total beschäftigt zu sein. Dieser Beschäftigung war Sauron den gesamten Vormittag nachgegangen. Jetzt war er aber zum Lesen übergegangen, da selbst die Besten es nicht den ganzen Arbeitstag aushalten, auf eine Schreibfeder zu starren und dabei über die weitere Karriere nachzudenken. Aber immer noch besser als Verordnungen zu entwickeln.

Bei der Ausübung der für die Arbeit nicht unbedingt relevanter Tätigkeiten, ist es natürlich wichtig zu beachten, dabei nicht erwischt zu werden. Besonders dann, wenn man noch einen Vorgesetzten hat. Als Sauron also bemerkte, dass die Klinke seiner Tür heruntergedrückt wurde, nahm er schnell die Beine von dem Aktenstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch und richtete den Stuhl aus dessen kippelnder Position auf. Sein Besucher kam aber schneller als gedacht herein und deshalb fiel fast das Buch, dass Sauron gerade noch gelesen hatte, fast auf den Fußboden. Nachdem er es zwei, drei Mal jongliert hatte, konnte Sauron es jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle bringen und sah seinen Besucher, Morgoth, mit einer Miene, die Beschäftigung ausstrahlen sollte, an. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, fiel Morgoths Blick auf das Buch, das Sauron gerade gelesen hatte. Bevor Letzterer es hastig unter einem Papierstapel verschwinden lies, konnte er noch „… der Leidenschaft" lesen.

„Ja", sagte Morgoth schließlich nach einer längeren Pause, „der Aktionsplan zur mittelfristigen Welteroberung muss nach dem letzten Rückschlag geändert werden. Ich möchte bis Morgen Mittag eine geeignete Lösung vorgelegt haben. Sonst werden die nächsten fünf Jahresurlaube gestrichen." Damit verschwand er wieder, bevor Sauron irgendwelche Einwände äußern konnte.

Sauron starrte einige Minuten missmutig auf den Bericht über „Die Wichtigkeit der Erforschung abnormaler Wetterphänomene unter besonderer Berücksichtigung ihres Einflusses auf taktische Truppenbewegung", der schon seit einigen Tagen ungelesen auf dem Schreibtisch lag und den irgendein aufstrebender Wichtigtuer verfasst hatte, um andere in den Wahnsinn zu treiben – Saurons persönlicher Meinung nach zumindest. Im Grunde war es das Thema, das dem Bericht zu Grunde lag, nicht wert, einen 150-seitigen Aufsatz darüber zu verfassen. Sauron merkte, dass er sich gedanklich weit von der ihm übertragenen Aufgabe, den Aktionsplan zur mittelfristigen Welteroberung zu überarbeiten, entfernt hatte. Zum Glück hat man, wenn man eine gewisse Position erreicht hat, Freiraum zum delegieren. Das tat Sauron dann auch.

„Vodelbroscht", rief er. Der Ork kam nach einigen Minuten in das Zimmer.

„Ja, Eure Boshaftigkeit", fragte er.

„Der Aktionspan zur mittelfristigen Welteroberung muss bis Morgen um 10 überarbeitet werden", sagte Sauron, „ sonst werden die nächsten sechs Jahresurlaube gestrichen."

„Aber sollte das nicht lieber jemand in einer höheren Position übernehmen? Ich denke nicht, dass Lord Morgoth das gerne sieht, " wandte Vodelbroscht ein.

„Unsinn", antwortete Sauron kategorisch, „ich habe schließlich Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Wichtiger als Welteroberung;" fragte Vodelbroscht zweifelnd.

„Ja, ja", antwortete Sauron hastig und nicht gerade sehr überzeugend und schob Vodelbroscht aus dem Raum und wandte sich wieder der Lektüre des Buches zu, die Morgoth unterbrochen hatte.

2.

Sauron schaffte es gerade noch seine Stempelkarte beim Ork am Empfang abstempeln zu lassen, bevor seine Verspätung eine betrieblich unakzeptable Zeitspanne umfasst hätte. Den Aktenstapel balancierte er in einer Hand, während er in der anderen einen Pappbecher mit Kaffee hielt. Dabei ging er immer auf der rechten Seite des Ganges, denn wie die Direktive 5347.8989a vom letzten Monat besagte, sollten die, die morgens etwas später kamen, immer rechts gehen, damit sie nicht mit denen zusammenstoßen würden, die nachmittags etwas früher gingen. Vorher waren unschöne Zusammenstöße, bei denen sich in der Regel der Inhalt mehrerer Aktenordner über den Korridor verteilte, eher an der Tagesordnung gewesen.

Als er sein Büro endlich erreicht hatte, wartete schon Vodelbroscht mit der Mittagsausgabe der lokalen Zeitung, der Mordorian Times, auf ihn. „Schon gelesen", fragte er.

„Was denn", fragte Sauron, während er den Aktenstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch ablud, der schon seit längerem einen Papierdschungel aus Anträgen für neue Gerätschaften des Folterentwicklungsministeriums beherbergte.

„Lord Morgoth wurde von Außen gestürzt und irgendwo hin verbannt, wo er nicht mehr erreicht werden kann", fasste Vodelbroscht die Eilmeldung auf der Titelseite zusammen.

„Oh, der Chef ist also weg", saugte Sauron vor sich hin mit einem seligen Lächeln, da er an die vielen ungestörten Stunden dachte, in denen er nun seine Bücher lesen konnte, ohne gestört zu werden, da sein einziger direkter Vorgesetzter nun weg war.

„Ähm, Eure Boshaftigkeit", setzte Vodelbroscht an, „es ist Euch schon bewusst, dass Ihr jetzt den Posten des Herrschers übernehmen müsst, oder?"

„Aber ich habe davon noch kein Memo bekommen", sagte Sauron trotzig, „ also muss ich das gar nicht übernehmen."

„Ich glaube schon", meinte Vodelbroscht, „Ihr wisst doch wie langsam die Bürokratiemaschinerie ist. Der ehemalige General Grishnaphook wartet immer noch auf das offizielle Schreiben, dass seinen Dienstgrad herunterstuft, obwohl die Schlacht, die er verloren hat schon 250 Jahre her ist."

Sauron murmelte etwas, was man jedoch nur als ein knurrendes Geräusch hören konnte. Vodelbroscht klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter und verließ den Raum. Freundlicherweise nahm er das Papierchaos auf Saurons Schreibtisch mit. Wenigstens ein Vorteil an seiner neuen Position gab es schon einmal.

Sauron setzte sich an seinen nun vom Papier befreiten Schreibtisch und schlug das Buch, das Vodelbroscht zurückgelassen hatte auf. Es handelte sich um ‚So werde ich der perfekte Bösewicht in einer Führungsposition' und bot Hilfestellung an, damit man als Herrscher des Bösen nicht wie eine Lachnummer wirkte.

Sauron schlug die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

„Repräsentatives Anwesen – das habe ich;" sagte Sauron zu sich selbst und machte ein Häkchen an diesen Punkt der Checkliste aus den Buch. „Desolate Landschaft im Herrschaftsbereich." Sauron warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster auf das graue Ödland. „Ja, das kann man gelten lassen", murmelte er, während er ebenfalls einen Haken hinter diesen Punkt setzte und sich den nächsten durchlas.

„Ein Tier, das der persönlichen Agenda entspricht."

„Was soll das denn heißen", fragte Sauron sich stirnrunzelnd und blätterte zu dem korrespondierenden Kapitel im Buch. „Ein tierischer Begleiter wird als Ausdruck guten Stils angesehen. In einer Dimension, die sich Erde nennt, werden zum Beispiel weiße Katzen bevorzugt."

„Wie unpraktisch", dachte Sauron bei sich, „Asche kriegt man aus dem Fell bestimmt nur schwer wieder raus und von anderen Sachen mal ganz zu schweigen. Da muss noch etwas Besseres her. Außerdem sieht so ein weißes Pelztier doch lächerlich aus."

Sauron kaute angestrengt am Ende seines Bleistiftes.

„Vielleicht eine Fledermaus", überlegte er laut, „oder doch besser ein Drache?" Man sah schon, dass der neue Herrscher über Modor nach einem Tier suchte, das dem Ruf eines Bösewichtes gerecht werden konnte.

„Vodelbroscht", rief er schließlich verzweifelt.

Eine kurze Zeit später schlurfte der Ork in den Raum.

„Was ist besser, eine Fledermaus oder ein Drache", fragte Sauron.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wofür das Tier gebraucht wird", kommentierte Vodelbroscht.

Sauron verwies auf die entsprechende Stelle im Buch.

„Also ich weiß nicht, " meinte Vodelbroscht schließlich, „eine Fledermaus ist ja eher nachtaktiv und hängt ansonsten verkehrt herum an der Decke. Davon hat man also nicht viel. Und ein Drache wird schnell ziemlich groß und außerdem spucken sie gerne Feuer und das würde nur wichtige Akten in Brand setzen."

„Dann lassen wir das vielleicht mal lieber", meinte Sauron, „man muss ja nicht immer alles machen, wie es jemand sagt. Ich mache jetzt erstmal Mittag."

Manchmal war es doch gut, sein eigener Chef zu sein.

3.

Sauron betrat fröhlich pfeifend um halb acht das Vorzimmer zu seinem Büro. Vodelbroscht, dem vor Erstaunen der Kaffeebecher, aus dem er gerade trinken wollte, aus der Hand gerutscht war, starrte seinen Boss mit offenem Mund an. Er nahm es aber gar nicht wahr, dass der heiße Kaffee auf seiner Uniform, bestehend aus schwarzen Stoffresten und verschiedenen Fellen nicht bestimmbarer Herkunft, landete.

„Was macht Ihr denn schon so früh hier, Eure Boshaftigkeit", fragte er schließlich.

„Wieso früh", fragte Sauron Stirn runzelnd.

„Es ist halb acht."

„Ah, das erklärt so einiges", murmelte Sauron, „deshalb war so viel los auf den Straßen." (Ansonsten ließ sich Sauron immer frühestens um ein Uhr blicken.)

„Na ja, ist ja auch egal, " sagte Sauron schließlich, „ich hatte gestern Abend eine gute Idee für einen neuen Welteroberungsplan."

Vodelbroscht besah sich den Zettel, den ihm Sauron hinhielt, mit einer verwirrten Miene.

„Stimmt was nicht damit", fragte Sauron leicht eingeschnappt.

„Nein, nein, Eure Gereiztheit", beeilte sich Vodelbroscht zu sagen, „ich kann das nicht lesen. Ist das so was wie Stenographie?"

„Äh, ja", beeilte sich Sauron zu sagen, „das ist der Stenographietyp B821i – für Führungskräfte. Sauron war gerade dabei, das schwefelgelbe vom Himmel herunter zu lügen. Aber das musste ja niemand wissen. Da es in Mordor neben jährlich schätzungsweise 4325 neuen Direktiven auch immer wieder eine hohe Anzahl neuer Schreibstile gab, würde diese Notlüge garantiert nicht auffliegen. Aus diesem Grund scheiterten auch immer wieder Reformversuche von Ordnungsliebenden oder Mitarbeitern, die niemals logen (eher eine aussterbende Spezies), die eine Schreibweise durchsetzten wollten.

Sauron zog es daraufhin vor, Vodelbroscht, der ihm immer noch erwartungsvoll ansah, von seinem Plan zu erzählen. Es musste ja niemand wissen, dass Sauron selbst das Gekrakel nicht mehr lesen konnte. Nach dem er gestern Abend eins, zwei, oder auch drei, und vielleicht doch zwölf Mordor Pilsener getrunken hatte, war er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Um drei Uhr Morgens wachte er dann mit einem dringenden Bedürfnis auf. Auf dem Rückweg war er im Dunkeln über den Couchtisch gestolpert und mit dem Kopf auf dem Zeitungsständer aufgeschlagen. Die Lichtkreise, die darauf hin vor seinen Augen flimmerten, hatten ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. etwas benommen, schlaftrunken und angeheitert hatte er diesen Einfall dann im Dunkeln aufgeschrieben. Das konnte ja nur darauf hinaus laufen, dass niemand es lesen könnte. Aber wie er auf seine Idee gekommen war, musste ja auch niemand wissen.

„Ich dachte da an Ringe. Wir könnten damit-"

Sauron wurde in seinen Ausführungen jäh von Vodelbroscht unterbrochen: „Das ist genial, Eure Boshaftigkeit. Wir fertigen spezielle Ringe für die Menschen, Elben und Zwerge an, die nichts taugen, wir sagen ihnen aber, sie würden es. Und dann könnten wir für Euch einen anfertigen, der wirklich ein Zauberring ist. Das ist einfach genial Eure Lordschaft!"

Vodelbroscht war gar nicht mehr zu bremsen. Schon war er aus dem Zimmer gerannt, um dem Ministerium für „das Besiegen des Feindes durch Heimtücke" bescheid zu sagen.

„Äh, ja gut", sagte Sauron in den leeren Raum, „so machen wir es. Es musste ja ebenfalls niemand wissen, dass er eigentlich an etwas anderes gedacht hatte. Vodelbroschts Pläne waren sowieso generell immer viel durchdachter.

4.

„Also ich weiß nicht", sagte Sauron zweifelnd und unterbrach die Lektüre des Planes zur Infiltrierung der Elben, „ein Deckname ist zwar schön und gut, aber dann noch so ein bescheuerter. Wie klingt das denn. Ich habe als Dunkler Herrscher schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren.

„Aber Ihr seid doch undercover, Eure Gereiztheit", wandte Vodelbroscht ein, „die Elben werden nie wissen, wer Ihr wirklich seid.

„Ja, gut", grummelte Sauron widerwillig, „aber Annatar – wer hat sich nur so einen blöden Namen ausgedacht?!"

„Ich glaube, es heißt irgendwas mit Geschenken, wenn man es übersetzt", antwortete Vodelbroscht, während er in den Papieren, die das Spionageministerium sonst noch geschickt hatte, blätterte.

„Der Name ist trotzdem immer noch bescheuert", maulte Sauron trotzig, „auf dem nächsten internationalen Kongress der Bösen Herrscher bin ich dann bestimmt das Gespött aller Anwesenden!"

Am nächsten Tag kam das Paket mit Saurons Ausrüstungsgegenständen. „Was ist das denn", fragte Sauron entsetzt, als er es aufgemacht hatte

„Ich glaube, das ist eine Robe", sagte Vodelbroscht hilfreich.

„Ja, ja, das sehe ich auch. Schließlich trage ich ja auch welche", antwortete Sauron gereizt.

„Aber die sieht eher wie ein Kleid aus und was ist das bloß für ein grässlicher Farbton", fuhr Sauron fort.

Vodelbroscht las die betreffende Stelle auf dem Beipackzettel vor:

„Eine Robe, wie männliche Elben sie tragen, im Trendfarbton der Saison, Flieder."

„Muss man denn jeden Trend mitmachen", fragte Sauron gereizt, „ich denke ich nehme eine von meinen. Die sehen erstens nicht aus wie ein Kleid und sind außerdem in rot und schwarz. Das passt viel besser zu mir!"

„Aber Eure Boshaftigkeit", wandte Vodelbroscht ein, „das A und O der Undercoverarbeit besteht darin, nicht aufzufallen."

Sauron knurrte verärgert.

5.

Vodelbroscht blickte erstaunt auf, als Sauron zwei Wochen nach Beginn seiner Mission unangekündigt und grußlos durchs Vorzimmer in sein Büro rauschte und dabei den 800-seitigen Bericht über „Die Nützlichkeit von Elbenwaffen als Lichtquellen gegenüber herkömmlichen Fackeln unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der allgemeinen Schädlichkeit von blauem Licht für die Augen" von der Schreibtischkante des Orks fegte. Vodelbroscht starrte einige Zeit verdutzt auf die Blätter, die langsam zu Boden schwebten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Eure Boshaftigkeit", fragte er nach einer Weile vorsichtig und öffnete die Tür zu Saurons Büro.

Er bekam keine Antwort, da sein Vorgesetzter gerade damit beschäftigt war, die noch fast volle Schnapsflasche zu leeren.

„Ja, so ist das gleich besser. Die Elben haben nicht mal genug Alkohol, dass man ihre verdammte Fröhlichkeit ohne geistige Schäden überstehen kann ", sagte Sauron schließlich, da die Flasche leer war.

Vodelbroscht starrte eine Weile auf den Herrscher über das Böse, der neben einer schwarzen Boxershorts mit roten Punkten noch Latschen und etwas, was wie ein cremefarbenes Bettlaken aussah, das er sich um die Schultern drapiert hatte, trug.

„Ist was", fragte Sauron schließlich, als ihn der Ork nach ein paar Minuten immer noch perplex anstarrte.

„Ist das jetzt die neueste Elbenmode, Eure Boshaftigkeit", fragte Vodelbroscht schließlich neugierig.

Sauron sah an sich herunter: „Hoppla. Ich habe ganz vergessen, mich umzuziehen" Durch den Schnaps etwas stabilisiert, nahm er diesen schweren Betriebsunfall wohl leichter, als er es sonst getan hätte.

„Ist das denn jetzt wirklich die neueste Elbenmode", hakte Vodelbroscht nach, „es erscheint mir doch etwas sehr luftig, besonders wenn die Elben jetzt Herbst haben.

„Oh, nein, nein, " antwortete Sauron, „die tragen alle diese kleidähnlichen Roben oder Tuniken mit Leggins in diesen grässlichen Farben."

„Und was ist dann mit Eurem Aufzug, Eure Boshaftigkeit", fragte Vodelbroscht wissbegierig.

„Äh ja, das war so", druckste Sauron rum, „ich wollte noch die guten Sachen ausnutzen, die die Elben zu bieten hatten und na ja."

„Welche guten Sachen denn", fragte der Ork nach.

„Na ja, du weißt schon … gewisse Aktivitäten körperlicher Natur zu zweit", redete Sauron um den heißen Brei herum.

„Also habt Ihr Euch mal wieder von der Arbeit gedrückt", stellte Vodelbroscht fest.

„Habe ich nicht", antwortete Sauron beleidigt und fügte noch hinzu als Vodelbroscht ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrte, „bei Morgoth, ich bin doch auch nur ein Maiar!"

„Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht Eure Bekleidung", bohrte Vodelbroscht nach.

„Ältere Brüder sind wirklich störend. Da musste ich schnell weg", bekam, der Ork zu hören, während Sauron seine im Büro verstaute Ersatzrobe anzog und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit den Ringen", hakte Vodelbroscht nach, der ohne Beweis nicht glauben wollte, dass sein Vorgesetzter wirklich die ihm aufgetragene Arbeit erledigt hatte.

„Oh ja, hier", sagte Sauron und zeigte Vodelbroscht seine Hand, wo ein Goldring funkelte.

„Und die anderen geplanten Ringe", fragte Vodelbroscht nach, da er noch nicht ganz überzeugt war.

„Die Zwerge haben sieben und die Menschen neun bekommen", zählte Sauron den Erfolg seiner Arbeit auf.

„Was ist denn mit den Elben", fragte der Ork.

„Ach die", antwortete Sauron abwinkend, „die haben sich drei Ringe selber gemacht."

Mit dieser Erfolgsbilanz war Vodelbroscht halbwegs zufrieden.

„Gut", sagte er zu Sauron, „dann wird es Euch sicherlich freuen, rechtzeitig zur Budgetsitzung der Ministerien zurückgekommen zu sein.

Als Vodelbroscht in sein Vorzimmer zurückkehrte, konnte er noch ein lang gezogenes „nein" von Sauron hören.

6.

Der Tag fing für Sauron schon mal nicht gut an. Und er sollte auch nicht besser werden. Erst wachte Sauron mit einem Kater auf, der sich gewaschen hatte, aber das war ja auch zu erwarten gewesen, wenn man die unmöglichen Zustände bei den Elben nachträglich mit Alkohol relativieren wollte.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, kam es noch besser und an diesem besagten Tag stand auch noch die jährliche Budgetsitzung der Ministerien an. Diese beinhaltete gewöhnlich stundenlanges Argumentieren, meistens lautstark, das dann meistens darin endete, dass einer beleidigt den Raum verließ. Das war noch das beste Szenario.

Sonst regelte sich die Frage der Budgetverteilung auch am Ende einfach, dass an einige Minister gar nichts mehr verteilt werden konnte. Deshalb war der Beruf des modorianischen Ministers, sei es Familien- oder Folterressort auch einer der gefährlichsten des Landes.

Es kam auch so, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Immerhin blieb eine Stunde alles friedlich, nur der Familienminister beschwerte sich anfangs gegenüber dem Folterministerium im Budget benachteiligt zu sein, aber er konnte doch relativ schnell davon überzeugt werden, was wichtiger war.

Allerdings nahm die Situation an Brisanz zu als der Folterminister in eine Diskussion mit dem Folterentwicklungsminister verfiel, welches Ministerium wichtiger war.

Die Tatsache, das sie beide exakt die gleiche Summe zugewiesen bekamen zählte dabei nicht.

„Ihr seit ja alle so gemein", beschwerte sich der Folterentwicklungsminister, während er aufsprang und zur Tür rannte. Bevor er diese öffnete drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Das schreibe ich alles an…an…äh…an meine Mutter, jawohl! Da schaut ihr ganz schön blöd! Das habt ihr jetzt davon!" Damit riss er die Tür auf und knallte selbige hinter sich zu.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. Dann sprang der Folterminister, seine Chance witternd, auf und rief hektisch: „Da mein Kollege anscheinend kein Geld braucht, beanspruche ich seinen Etat für mich!" „Aber was wird dann aus der Entwicklung neuer Foltermethoden", wandte der Familienminister ein. „Damit können wir ein regierungsfremdes Subunternehmen beauftragen", antwortete der Folterentwicklungsminister, der anscheinend bestens vorbereitet war, „ich habe mich einmal erkundigt und das wäre bei der gleichen Leistung viel billiger als das Folterentwicklungsministerium. Ich dachte da an diese Firma."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er Sauron einen Prospekt, da dieser immer noch alle Entscheidungen traf, obwohl er bis zum Vorfall mit dem Folterentwicklungsminister eher nur körperlich anwesend war. Aber dazu hatte der Herrscher des Bösen ja Vodelbroscht, an den er den Prospekt auch sofort weiter reichte.

„Hey, das ist aber total unfair", warf der Kriegsminister ein, „wieso kriegt der jetzt mehr Geld? Entwicklung von Foltermethoden ist doch nur eine Nebensächlichkeit. Kriegsführung ist viel wichtiger!"

Sauron seufzte. Es hätte ja alles so einfach autokratisch verteilt werden können. Aber nein, irgend so ein weltfremder Trottel aus dem Regierungsapparat musste sich natürlich die Mitbestimmung einfallen lassen. An sich eine total ungewöhnliche und revolutionäre Idee für den Stab eines bösen Herrschers. Sauron machte sich eine Notiz, das bei nächster Gelegenheit abzuschaffen auf seinem Zettel, den er mit allerlei Kringeln verziert hatte.

Saurons Nerven hatten schließlich ihre Belastbarkeitsgrenze erreicht:

„So es reicht", brüllte er, „jeder kriegt jetzt exakt die gleiche summe und damit hat sich die Sache! Wir sind doch hier nicht bei den Elfen und Menschen, die alles basisdemokratisch ausdiskutieren! Ich habe als böser Herrscher schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren!

Das finstere Gesicht Saurons tat sein übriges und keiner wagte es einen Einwand hervorzubringen.

„Das mache ich nächstes Jahr nicht noch einmal mit", dachte Sauron bei sich als endlich alle weg waren.

7.

Heute war fast ein Tag wie immer. Sauron war pünktlich zur Mittagspause in seinem Büro eingetroffen und genehmigte sich erst einmal einen Kaffee. Es war ja schließlich Mittagspause. Nur Vodelbroscht war nicht anwesend, da er gerade seinen Jahresurlaub nahm und auf einer Wandertour in Udun war. Die Abwesenheit des Orks machte sich hauptsächlich auf Saurons Schreibtisch bemerkbar, da dessen Oberfläche auf dem besten Wege zu hochgebirgsähnliche Zügen war. Drei Tage nach Vodelbroschts Urlaubsantritt befanden sich die Aktenstapel gerade in der Metamorphose zwischen Hügellandschaft und Mittelgebirge.

Ein Windstoß kam durch das einen Spalt geöffnete Fenster herein und Sauron kriegte gerade noch mit einem Hechtsprung die zweihundertelf - seitige Analyse über „_Die verbesserte Trefferquote von Steinschleudern mit einer Nutzlast von über 1,5 Tonnen bei einer Abschusswinkelveränderung von 7,5 Grad unter eingehender Berücksichtigung ungünstiger Windverhältnisse"_ zu fassen, bevor sich die Blätter im Büro verteilt hätten. Daraufhin schloss Sauron lieber das Fenster, bevor er noch einmal zu sportlichen Höchstleistungen gezwungen wurde.

Nachdem er die Analyse wieder in einem der zahlreichen Papierhügel auf seinem Schreibtisch integriert hatte, wandte er sich wieder seinem Kaffee zu und dem Buch, das er endlich zuende lesen wollte.

Viel weiter als fünf Seiten kam er aber nicht, da seine Bürotür plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung mit Schwung aufgerissen wurde. Sauron klappte vor Schreck sein Buch zu (ohne sich die Seitenzahl gemerkt zu haben).

„Guten Tag, ich komme im Auftrag von Morgoth", sagte der Ork, der soeben hereingeplatzt war, „Qualitätskontrolle."

„Wie geht das denn", wandte Sauron ein, „Morgoth ist doch verbannt worden, ohne Kontakt zu Mittelerde."

„Ach, Schlupflöcher oder Hintertüren gibt es immer", winkte der Ork nichtssagend ab.

„Aber wie ist denn eine Qualitätskontrolle mit den Prinzipien eines Herrschers über das Böse zu vereinbaren", versuchte es Sauron erneut, „das klingt mir doch sehr nach etwas, das Elben oder Menschen durchführen würden."

„Mitnichten", antwortete der Ork und stellte seine Aktentasche ab, „wir haben es erfunden."

Auf Saurons verwirrten Blick hin, fügte er noch hinzu: „Eine sehr gute physische Foltermethode, besonders für Führungskräfte geeignet. Dann wollen wir mal."

Der Ork begutachtete kritisch das Bergpanorama auf Saurons Schreibtisch, um dann auf sein Klemmbrett zu notieren, ohne zu kommentieren.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung mit meinem Schreibtisch", fragte Sauron schließlich leicht verunsichert.

„Na ja", antwortete der Ork, „eine latente Unordentlichkeit ist für einen bösen Herrscher natürlich lobenswert, aber Ihr Schreibtisch sieht doch sehr unübersichtlich aus. Damit kann man doch nicht mehr arbeiten. Von einer Schreibfläche ganz zu schweigen"

„Ich weiß noch sehr wohl, wo etwas liegt", antwortete Sauron, leicht indigniert. Dann fügte er noch leise hinzu, ohne dass der Ork es mitbekommen konnte: „Und überhaupt, wofür gibt es denn Untergebene."

„Hmm, hmmm", sagte der Ork, „das wollen wir doch mal sehen. Wo befindet sich denn der Kostenvoranschlag für die Armee im kommenden Quartal?"

Sauron griff bestimmt in einen Papierstapel hinein und förderte mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln das gewünschte zu Tage, was dem Ork sichtlich missfiel.

Deshalb riss er überfallartig das Buch, das Sauron gerade gelesen hatte und immer noch in der Hand hielt aus der Hand.

„A-ha", kommentierte der Ork und las den Titel vor, „Gefangen in den Fängen der Leidenschaft".

„Na und", verteidigte sich Sauron, „privat kann ich doch lesen was ich will."

„Aber nicht während der Arbeitszeit", sagte der Ork und machte sich eine Notiz auf seinem Klemmbrett, „und außerdem sollte der Chef immer ein Vorbild für Untergebene sein und keine drittklassige Literatur der Menschen lesen."

„Das ist mir egal", knurrte Sauron, „ich kann verdammt noch mal machen was ich will. Schließlich bin ich der Chef hier und das ist auch keine Demokratie. Hier bestimme ich! Und jetzt raus hier! Außerdem ist Mittagspause! Da kann ich machen, was ich will! Und jetzt raus hier!

Damit packte er den Ork am Kragen, trug ihn bis vor seine Bürotür und knallte selbige zu und verschloss sie.

Dann setzte er sich wieder und versuchte die Seite, auf der er unterbrochen worden war, wieder zu finden.


	2. Chapter 2

8.  
Werbesendungen können auch nützlich sein

„Hier, bitte", sagte Vodelbroscht und legte einen etwas dickeren Briefumschlag auf einen der kleineren Papierhügel, bestehend aus Gegenanträgen vom Folterentwicklungsministeriu m gegen die Anträge des Folterministeriums für ein höheres Jahresbudget. Die Papierhügel (gegen Ende des Geschäftsjahres gerne auch mal Papierberge) waren übrigens eine feste Institution auf Saurons Schreibtisch. Tatsächlich war sich nicht einmal der am längsten angestellte Ork (immerhin beachtliche 3456 Jahre ohne zum Kollateralschaden der Karriereambitionen eines Kollegen zu werden) sicher, aus welchem Material der chefeigene Schreibtisch war (von der Farbe ganz zu schweigen).

„Was soll das denn", fragte Sauron gereizt, „du als mein Sekretär bist doch für die Bearbeitung der Post zuständig."

„Aber Eure Boshaftigkeit, Ihr habt doch gesagt, Ihr kümmert Euch selbst um die wichtige Post, nach Eurer Definition große Umschläge und/oder Päckchen, sowie Pakete, seit die Sache mit dem…"

„Ja, ja, schon gut", fiel Sauron seinem Untergebenen ins Wort und fuhr dann nach einer kurzen Inspektion des Briefumschlages und der Absenderadresse fort: „aber dies fällt nicht in die Weisung, die ich nach der Sache gegeben habe." Mit diesen Worten wollte Sauron den Umschlag wieder an Vodelbroscht zurück geben.

„Welche Sache meint Ihr eigentlich", fragte der Ork, ohne den Briefumschlag entgegen zu nehmen, „die erste, zweite oder dritte?"

„Was? Es gibt eine dritte Sache", fragte Sauron erstaunt.

„Aber ja", antwortete Vodelbroscht, „aber die Sache, von der ich rede, also die zweite, war die mit dem DIN A4 Briefumschlag, wo das exklusive vorab Probeleseexemplar des neuesten Romans der Serie Gefangen in den Fängen der Leidenschaft für Fanclubmitglieder drin war und den die Postverteilungsabteilung als Werbung eingestuft hat und deshalb ungeöffnet weggeworfen hat; worauf Ihr dann gesagt habt (im erweiterten Sinne des Wortes), dass alle Post für die Chefetage an mich gehen soll und Ihr alle größeren Umschläge haben wolltet", erklärte Vodelbroscht.

„Ugh, allein die Erinnerung daran!" Sauron schüttelte sich und fuhr dann fort, „wie auch immer, der Brief ist nicht vom Fanclub, also fällt das nicht in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Ich habe schließlich Wichtigeres zu tun, als Post zu öffnen und bin außerdem sehr beschäftigt ... heute." Das letzte Wort fügte er noch hinzu, als der Ork ihn zweifelnd ansah.

Während der Dunkle Herrscher sprach, hatte er sowieso langsam und unauffällig die neueste Ausgabe von Gefangen in den Fängen der Leidenschaft, die er gelesen hatte, als Vodelbroscht herein kam, unter dem Papierstapel zu seiner linken, bestehend aus Petitionen des Kriegsführungsministeriums, die sich dagegen aussprachen, dem Folterministerium, oder dem Folterentwicklungsministeriu m nächstes Jahr ein höheres Budget zuzusprechen, verschwinden lassen.

„Was ist denn so wichtig heute", fragte Vodelbroscht, „ich habe schließlich auch noch anderes zu tun, wie zum Beispiel die neuen Truppenverschiebungspläne für nächsten Monat."

„Äh, ja", stotterte Sauron herum, „ich muss heute noch unbedingt diesen Bericht da lesen." Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf die Spitze des Papierhügels, der dem Ork am nächsten war.  
„Hmhmm", machte Vodelbroscht während er den Titel las, „Untersuchung zur Optimierung von Nachschubtransportwegen unter besonderer Berücksichtigung von geeigneten Lebensmitteln, um vermeidbare Truppendezimierungen zu vermeiden. Das hört sich wirklich interessant an – und auch nur 870 Seiten. Ich erwarte dann Ihre schriftliche Einschätzung zur Umsetzbarkeit kurz vor Feierabend auf meinem Schreibtisch, Eure Boshaftigkeit."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Ork um und ging Richtung Tür. „Warte Vodelbroscht", rief Sauron seinem Sekretär leicht panisch hinterher, „wenn ich noch einmal darüber nachdenke, wäre es doch besser, wenn ich mich erst um diesen Brief kümmern würde. Es könnte ja was Wichtiges von der Zweigstelle Minas Morgul sein – der Absender stammt jedenfalls daher."

„Wie Ihr meint, Eure Boshaftigkeit", antwortete Vodelbroscht nur, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und verließ Saurons Büro.

*-*

„So, dann wollen wir mal sehen", sagte Sauron zu sich selbst und machte den Briefumschlag auf und holte die sich darin befindende Mappe hervor.

„Optimieren Sie Ihr Unternehmen", las Sauron laut die Betreffzeile des Anschreibens und runzelte die Stirn. „Hört sich doch nach Werbung an." Sauron wollte den Brief gerade in den Papierkorb werfen als ihm einfiel, was die Alternative war – der Bericht.

Das letzte Mal als Sauron versucht hatte, das Lesen eines Berichtes zu umgehen und Vodelbroscht somit keine Bewertung von selbigen erhalten hatte, war es, drücken wir es mal so aus, zu einigen unschönen Konsequenzen gekommen.

„Aber wenn man es mal so betrachtet, vielleicht ist der Brief doch ganz interessant. Vielleicht kann man mit dieser Optimierung etwas gegen das Kompetenzgerangel zwischen dem Folter- und Folterentwicklungsministeriu ms machen", dachte Sauron bei sich und las das Anschreiben weiter durch.

"Sind Sie es nicht auch leid, ständig von Untergebenen von den wichtigen Dingen der Unternehmensführung abgehalten zu werden?"

„Oh ja", dachte Sauron bei sich, „Vodelbroscht hält mich zwar immer vom Lesen ab, aber dafür sorgt er auch dafür, dass alles gut läuft – also ist er im Großen und Ganzen ein nicht nerviger Untergebener."

Bei dieser Gelegenheit dachte Sauron mit Schaudern an die Zeit vor 50 Jahren zurück, wo Vodelbroscht ein Jahr Urlaub genommen hatte, da der sonst zum nächsten Jahrzehnt verfallen wäre. Diese Ferien von dem Chefsekretär hatten zwei schwerwiegende Konsequenzen, von denen die zweite noch eine dritte mit sich brachte:

Die erste war, dass nicht nur Saurons Schreibtischoberfläche hochgebirgsähniche Züge angenommen hatte, das bergige Gelände hatte sich zudem auch noch auf dem Boden des Büros ausgebreitet (Minus ein kleiner Trampelpfad zur Tür).

Die zweite Konsequenz war, dass Morgoth es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich unwiderruflich verbannen zu lassen, was wiederum mit sich brachte, dass Sauron plötzlich für alles verantwortlich war.

„Nein", dachte Sauron, „diese Ministerien sind viel schlimmer – obwohl die Sitzung für die Budgetverteilung gelegentlich auch einmal unterhaltsam sein kann."

Das mit dem Unterhaltungsfaktor konnte man für die einzelnen Minister aber nicht ohne weiteres bestätigen, es sei denn, man versteht es als kurzweilig, vom Folterentwickungs-, Folter-, oder Kriegsführungsminister über den Boden des Sitzungssaales verteilt zu werden. (Aus diesem Grund zählte der Beruf des Ministers auch zu einem der gefährlicheren in Mordor.)

„Aber die Reinigungskosten für den Teppich jedes Mal ruinieren noch einmal den Staatshaushalt", murmelte Sauron, bevor er weiter las:

"Dann haben wir die Lösung für Sie. Füllen Sie einfach unseren kurzen Fragebogen aus und senden Sie ihn mit dem beigefügten Antwortkuvert portofrei zurück. Die Experten von „Udûn Inferno" werden sich dann mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen, um nach einer Lösung zu suchen."

„Na, das hört sich doch gut an", sagte Sauron zu sich selbst und machte sich daran, den Fragebogen abzuschicken und danach die Mittagspause zu machen. Er hatte ja schließlich etwas geschafft.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

9. Dass die Situation ernst war, erkannte Sauron daran, dass der Folterentwicklungsminister und der Folterminister mehr oder wenig einträglich vor seinem Schreibtisch standen und den Eindruck erweckten, zusammen zu arbeiten. Normalerweise hätten es die beiden nämlich vorgezogen, in jeder beliebigen Elbenstadt, sowohl Mittelerdes als auch Valinors, ein Blumenfachgeschäft zu betreiben, als in irgendeiner Weise miteinander zu kooperieren.

Sauron hätte es eigentlich auch kommen sehen können. Letzte Woche waren urplötzlich, aus einem damals nicht erkennbaren Grund, die Anzahl der Petitionen aus dem Folter-, beziehungsweise Folterentwicklungsministeriu m, die sich gegen das jeweils andere Ministerium aussprachen, drastisch zurück gegangen waren – von ca. zwanzig pro Tag auf drei.  
„Diese sogenannte Unternehmensberatung Udûn Inferno –" setzte der Folterminister an, wurde aber vom Kriegsminister unterbrochen, der in schnellem Tempo durch den Papiertornado (durch seine Geschwindigkeit selbst verursacht) im Vorzimmer herein gerauscht kam.

Der Papiersturm bestand übrigens aus dem Kostenvoranschlag für das nächste Jahrzehnt, dem Budgetsverteilungsplan für das nächste Quartal und dem 547-seitigem Bericht über die Rentabilität von Zeitarbeitsfirmen zwecks Personalbeschaffung. Hierbei handelte es sich um einen Vorschlag des Truppenkoordinierungsbüros, welches dem Kriegsministerium unterstand, um hohe Dezimierungen auszugleichen. Und das neugegründete Unternehmen „Die weiße Hand", unter der Leitung von einem gewissen Herrn S., zu beauftragen, schien Berechnungen des Finanzministeriums zur folge immer noch günstiger zu sein, als dem Ministerium für taktische Truppen- und Kampfführung das Ausbildungsbudget zu erhöhen.

Aber zurück zu Saurons Büro: Selbigem wurde die Situation jetzt langsam unheimlich. Der Folterminister, Folterentwicklungsminister und der Kriegsminister standen zusammen in einem Raum und es passierte – nichts. Keine Verletzten, keine beleidigte aus dem Raum stürzende Minister, keine Drohungen – nichts. Das irritierte Sauron schon ein bisschen, denn sonst waren diese Vorkommnisse an der Tagesordnung gewesen, wenn die drei Minister, deren Zuständigkeitsbereiche sich entweder überlappten oder von dem jeweils anderen als unsinnig angesehen wurden, sich im selben Raum befanden.

„Ich verlange sofort, dass diese dubiose, unseriöse Unternehmensberatungsfirma verschwindet und uns keine wichtigen Budgets mehr gestrichen werden, wie die es verlangen", kam der Kriegsminister ohne Umschweife zur Sache. Seine Kollegen nickten zustimmend, immer noch mit dieser unheimlichen Einträchtigkeit.

„Ähm", antwortete Sauron sehr eloquent, „das geht aber nicht. Es kann hier ja schließlich kein Geld herausgeschleudert werden. Deshalb muss der Regierungsapparat nach überflüssigen Kosten untersucht und diese beseitigt werden."

„So, so", mischte sich der Folterminister mit einem Grinsen, welches in die Boshaftigkeit abzurutschen drohte, ein, „versteckte Kosten reduzieren, oder wie sehe ich das? Zum Glück haben wir da was."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er das Blatt Papier, das der Folterentwicklungsminister ihm hinhielt, und faltete es auseinander, bevor er mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln fortfuhr:  
„Wenn es um unnötige Posten geht, hätten wir hier doch einige, wo wir ansetzen könnten. Zum Beispiel wären da die Posten ‚Mitgliedschaft im Fanclub ‚Gefangen in den Fängen der Leidenschaft'', nebst Ausgaben für drei Bücher mit gleichem Titel pro Monat. Die werden auch noch als Arbeitsgegenstände deklariert und so vom mordoranischen Staat bezahlt."

Mit einem Seitenblick auf dem etwas unruhig in seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschendem Sauron fuhr er fort: „Ich denke, hier handelt es sich um Privatausgaben, die somit auch privat bezahlt werden müssen."

Innerlich kochte Sauron vor Wut. Der Idiot im Finanzministerium, der diese Informationen preisgegeben hatte, konnte sich schon mal warm anziehen. Dabei war es nur zu verständlich, eigentlich vertrauliche Informationen herauszugeben, wenn ein Experte in der Entwicklung von Foltermethoden und ein Experte in der Ausführung derer einen danach „fragten" (im erweiteren Sinne des Wortes).

„Außerdem", fügte der Folterentwicklungsminister mit einem süffisanten Grinsen hinzu, „wird es die mordorianische Bevölkerung sicherlich interessieren, dass sich ihr Herrscher mit drittklassigen, kitschigen, Romanzen der Menschen beschäftigt…" Mit diesen Worten schwieg er vielsagend und sah Sauron erwartungsvoll an.

„Und wie können wir das aus der Welt schaffen", fragte Sauron schließlich.

„Ganz einfach", fing der Folterminister an, „Udûn Inferno verschwindet hier ganz schnell und ich werde davon Abstand nehmen auf dem nächsten interdimensionellen Kongress für angewandte Folter zu erzählen, mit welcher Lektüre sich mein Chef beschäftigt."

„Nicht zu vergessen, dass sonst ein Artikel mit ebendieser Information in der Mordor Rundschau erscheint – mit Ihrer privaten Postadresse. Es werden sich sicherlich einige Orks (Untertreibung des Zeitalters) finden, die Ihnen deswegen etwas mitteilen wollen."  
„Und was soll das speziell jetzt bringen", mischte sich der Kriegsminister ein, bevor Sauron reagieren konnte.

„Das ist eine neue Foltermethode, die allerdings noch in der Entwicklungsphase steckt und deshalb könnte diese Situation gut für einen Feldversuch benutzt werden", klärte der Folterentwicklungsminister seinen Kollegen auf.

„Ach wirklich", hakte nun auch der Folterminister nach, „ist das so eine Methode nach der „Modernen Körperlich Unnachweisbaren Folter", die die Universität in Minas Morgul entwickelt hat?"  
„Ja, genau", antwortete der Folterentwicklungsminister, „bei der von mir beschriebenen Methode handelt es sich um eine Weiterentwicklung dessen, zwar mit der Druck aus der Bevölkerungsmethode-"

„Können wir jetzt auch mal wieder zur Sache kommen", warf der Kriegsminister genervt ein, der von dem Fachsimpeln nur bedingt etwas verstand.

„Natürlich", sagte der Folterentwicklungsminister, „also, sind wir zu einem Übereinkommen gekommen?"  
„Ja, ja, natürlich", beeilte sich Sauron zu sagen.  
„Gut", sagten alle drei Minister einstimmig und verließen Saurons Büro.

„Ach, übrigens", sagte der Folterminister, der noch einmal wieder seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte, „kann ich einen Teil des Budgets des Folterentwicklungsministers bekommen, da meine Arbeit ja so viel wichtiger ist als seine und-"

Weiter kam er aber nicht, da ihn der Folterentwicklungsminister ihm den Geheimdienstbericht des letzten Jahres an den Kopf warf.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

10. Sauron befasste sich gerade intensiv mit dem Sudokurätsel für Fortgeschrittene in der Mordor Rundschau – und das schon seit Arbeitsbeginn (ausgenommen die Mittagspause), als er Vodelbroscht fluchen hörte. Da dies nicht besonders oft vorkam, stand er auf und sah ins Vorzimmer: „Was ist denn los?"

Vodelbroscht seufzte: „Ich habe gerade einen Brief von meinem Bruder erhalten, in dem er mir mitteilt, dass er Morgen meinen Neffen vorbei schickt, da dieser in letzter Zeit sehr faul geworden ist und ich ihm deshalb mal ins Gewissen reden soll."

„Wieso sollst du das denn gerade machen", fragte Sauron verwundert.

„Äh, mein Bruder meinte, ich würde das kennen, da ich mich ja auch damit rumschlagen muss. Er hat nach seinem Universitätsstudium mit einer Promotion angefangen und arbeitet da jetzt schon seit 141 Jahren dran, obwohl die durchschnittliche Zeit, um einen Doktortitel zu bekommen nur 49 Jahre beträgt", sagte Vodelbroscht.

Sauron wunderte sich dabei, dass sein Sekretär einen leicht vorsichtigen Ton anschlug.

„Ja, ja", meinte Sauron, bevor er wieder in sein Büro ging, um dieses kniffelige Rätsel endlich zu lösen, „du brauchst manchmal ziemlich lange, bis du alles erledigt hast."  
Vodelbroscht seufzte frustriert.

Am nächsten Tag hatte es Sauron sich in seinem bequemen Chefsessel gemütlich gemacht und las in dem neuesten Band der Serie „Gefangen in den Fängen der Leidenschaft".

Er wurde jedoch jäh von einem Ork, anscheinend Vodelbroschts Neffe, unterbrochen, der in der Tür stand und das Bild musterte, das sich ihm bot. Dieses bestand aus Sauron mit arbeitsfremder Lektüre in der Hand und dem Schreibtisch, der ein Gebirge von Papieren beherbergte (nach der leicht gelblichen Färbung der unteren Papierschichten zu schätzen, schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit).

„Mann Alter", sagte der Ork, „das ist echt sowas von amateurhaft, das geht echt gar nicht mehr. Das sind echt stümperhafte Methoden, um die Arbeit vor sich hin zu schieben. Du solltest mal überlegen, in moderne Technik zu investieren und nicht mit dieser Vor – Morgoths - Zeiten-Technik arbeiten. Das würde ganz neue Möglichkeiten bieten."

„Ich lass mir doch von dir nichts sagen", antwortete Sauron patzig, „du arbeitest ja noch nicht mal, sondern sitzt in der Universität und forschst an einer Problematik, die keinen Ork interessiert."

„Alter, das ist aber der beste Weg sich von der Arbeit abzuhalten, wenn man eben nicht arbeitet, sondern forscht. Da ist das ganz normal, dass man fünf Jahre dafür verwendet, um nur eine Frage zu entwickeln und niemand nervt einen. Das kostenlose Essen nicht zu vergessen."

„Wirklich? Verdammt", murmelte Sauron, der sein Studium nach dem 50. Semester abgebrochen hatte und stattdessen in der Arbeitswelt angefangen hatte.

Nach einer kleinen Pause fragte Sauron schließlich, „also so etwas macht einen zu einem Experten in Sachen Verschleppung von Arbeit?"

„Aber klar doch, Alter."

„Und es gibt da jetzt neue technische Möglichkeiten, um sich noch effektiver von der Arbeit zu drücken und die sind sehr unauffällig?"

„Davon rede ich doch die ganze Zeit", entgegnete Vodelbroschts Neffe.

„Okay, ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte Sauron gespannt.

-xxx-

Eine Woche später traf sich Vodelbroscht mit seinem Bruder Vodelborscht in einer Kneipe.

„Und wie ist das Gespräch gelaufen", frage Vodelborscht.

„Ja, ja, sehr gut", antwortete Vodelbroscht und lachte hysterisch, „anscheinend hat er nur Sauron etwas, äh, beraten.

„Wie das denn", fragte Vodelborscht erstaunt.

„Na ja, letzte Woche hat er noch wenigstens die Hälfte der Arbeit geschafft, die er eigentlich hätte tun sollen und jetzt, jetzt…"

Vodelbroscht brach ab und kippte den Rest seines Getränks herunter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

11. Wie, ich gehe jetzt?" fragte Sauron irritiert. Vodelbroscht stellte seinen Koffer ab und seufzte.

„Ich habe es doch schon letzte Woche gesagt, dass ich ab heute meinen Restjahrhundertsurlaub nehmen werde, da der sonst zum nächsten Quartal verfällt."

„Mist, verdammter", knurrte Sauron. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, seinem Sekretär erst zwei Sekunden vor Ablauf der Verfallsfrist mitzuteilen, dass sein über Jahrzehnte angesammelter 10-monatiger Resturlaub drauf und dran war, zu verfallen. Aber nein, irgend so ein Vollpfosten aus der Hauptpersonalverwaltungsabte ilung musste ja mal wieder Saurons Pläne zunichtemachen und Vodelbroscht ein Memo schicken.

Da zeigte sich wieder mal, dass das System im Grunde schlecht organisiert war – Mitteilungen über Degradierungen von Armeegenerälen brauchten im Durchschnitt 80 Jahre, um von der Hauptpersonalverwaltungsabte ilung, Abschnitt A314678b (Personalführung für Angestellte im Außendienst), über das Verwaltungsamt für Regierungsangestellte die Abteilung für Personalangelegenheiten des Kriegsministeriums zu erreichen. Dann dauerte es noch einige Zeit, bis die Degradierungsnachricht per interner Post zur Abteilung für Personal in Außendiensttätigkeiten gelangte. Diese brauchte wiederum Zeit um es zum korrespondierenden Amt an der zuständigen Außenstelle zu schicken. Dann dauerte es auch noch Zeit, bis die Notiz von dort den Betreffenden erreichte. Aber nein, wenn man seinem Sekretär vorenthalten wollte, dass dessen Urlaubsanspruch bald verfällt, funktionierte das Nachrichtensystem natürlich wie am Schnürchen.

„Kann man da nicht etwas verkürzen", fragte Sauron leicht verzweifelt, der keine Lust hatte, dass die Papierberge auf seinem Schreibtisch zu Hochgebirgen würden, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn Vodelbroscht mal mehr als zwei Tage Urlaub hatte.

„Nein, das geht nicht", antwortete der Ork schon fast fröhlich, „ich habe eine Pauschalabenteuerrundfahrt in Harad für diese Zeit gebucht – inklusive zweimonatiger Kreuzfahrt, mit Vollpension zum Schnäppchenpreis – eine Stornierung oder eine Umbuchung ist laut den Reisebedingungen ausgeschlossen."

„Mist", brummte Sauron.

„Aber keine Sorge", beruhigte Vodelbroscht seinen Boss, „ich habe mich bei einer Zeitarbeitsfirma um eine Vertretung bemüht. Sie wird in ca. einer Stunde hier sein."

Damit nahm der Ork seinen Koffer und verschwand, wobei er fröhlich grinste. Sauron wunderte sich noch, warum das fröhliche Grinsen in ein gehässiges umzuschlagen drohte, aber lange wundern musste er sich nicht mehr.

Etwa eine Stunde nachdem Vodelbroscht zu seinem Urlaub aufgebrochen war, ging plötzlich schwungvoll die Tür auf. In der Tür stand jemand, der Sauron nur allzu gut bekannt war.

„Mutter", rief er erstaunt und leicht panikartig, „was machst du denn hier. Du hast mich doch noch nie hier besucht."

„Ich bin die Urlaubsvertretung. Mir war langweilig, deshalb habe ich mich bei dieser Zeitarbeitsfirma angemeldet, und sieh mal, wo sie mich hin schicken – zu meinem lieben Sohn, der mich in den letzten 150 Jahren nicht einmal besucht hat." Das letzte wurde mit einer aus Saurons Sicht unnötiger Schärfe versehen.

„Was ist das hier überhaupt für ein Saustall", fuhr seine Mutter fort, wahrscheinlich als Begrüßungsersatz, und kam weiter ins Buero hinein.

Sauron warf sich blitzartig auf den Papierstapel zu seiner Linken, der definitiv aus arbeitsfremden Material bestand, da es nämlich die Vorableseproben der Romanserie „Gefangen in den Fängen der Leidenschaft" waren.

„Was soll das denn jetzt werden", fragte seine Mutter, versteckst du da etwa was vor mir?!

„ähm, nein, natürlich nicht", stotterte Sauron herum, bevor er nach einer kleinen, für ihn aber unerträglich langen Denkpause fortfuhr, „das ist eine neue Haltung, die mir mein Chiropraktiker empfohlen hat. Du weißt doch, mein Rücken."

„So, so", wir haben also Rückenprobleme. Und das in deinem Alter! Ich habe dir doch tausendmal gesagt, dass du nicht den ganzen Tag in deinem Büro auf deinem Stuhl hocken sollst! Beweg dich doch mal ein bisschen! Kein Wunder, dass du dadurch mit nur 5489 Jahren schon…"

Ab diesem Punkt blendete Sauron die Triade seiner Mutter aus und wünschte sich stattdessen, ihm wäre auf die Schnelle eine bessere Ausrede eingefallen. Obwohl, wegen mangelnder Bewegung angefahren zu werden war immer noch besser als das Donnerwetter, das kommen würde, wenn sie die Romanprobeleseexemplare entdeckt hätte. Im Gegensatz zu Sauron hasste seine Mutter nämlich „Gefangen in den Fängen der Leidenschaft" abgrundtief, da es ihrer Meinung nach zu kitschig war. Starke Worte für jemanden, der leidenschaftlich gerne Arztromane las.

„ … und etwas zugelegt hast du auch schon wieder!" Damit kniff seine Mutter ihn in den Bauch.

„Mutter!" rief Sauron empört, „ jetzt reicht es aber! Ich bin der Herrscher alles Bösen in Mittelerde und ich muss mir das nicht anhören!"

„Na und", entgegnete seine Mutter, „Herrscher über das Boese oder nicht, du machst jetzt was ich dir sage. Und du gehst erst nach Hause, wenn du dieses Chaos auf deinem Schreibtisch beseitigt hast. Ist ja widerlich, so etwas Schlampiges…"

„Aber Mutter", fiel Sauron ihr ins Wort, aber ein Blick genügte, um den Herrscher über das Böse zum Stillschweigen zu bringen. Sauron wusste im Grunde, dass es seine Mutter nicht interessieren würde, dass er seinen Schreibtisch schon unaufgeräumt übernommen hatte. Seufzend fügte er sich vorerst in sein Schicksal und heftete den Bilanzbericht des letzten Quartals in den Archivordner

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

12. Sauron blätterte missmutig in einer Akte mit dem wenig hilfreichen Titel „Wichtig, siehe Vorgang 43 X12", die nahe an der Schreibtischplatte gelegen hatte, in einem Aktenstapel, von dem er sich sicher war, dass diesen schon Morgoth von seinem Vorgänger geerbt hatte, um herauszufinden, worum es sich handelte. Sauron wusste aber, dass seine Mutter, die es sich auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte, um zu beaufsichtigen, dass Sauron auch ordentlich aufräumte und die Papierberge auf seinem Schreibtisch nicht einfach nur in den nächst besten Schrank stopfen würde, den Einwand, dass diese Akte zu einem Vorgang gehörte, der schon mindestens seit 5000 Jahren abgeschlossen zu sein schien, nicht gelten lassen würde.

Mit der anderen Hand hielt Sauron einen Eisbeutel gegen seine Stirn, um seine Beule zu kühlen. Die hatte er sich geholt, als er einen Schrank geöffnet hatte, den er vorher aus gutem Grund nicht geöffnet hatte, da er genau wusste, dass dies der Schrank war, in dem er immer die Akten stopfte, wenn Vodelbroscht sich über Unordentlichkeit beschwerte. Aber seine Mutter ließ leider keine Ausflüchte gelten. So war Sauron leider unter einem Aktenberg begraben worden. Vodelbroscht hätte ihm dann sicherlich den Eisbeutel geholt, aber selbst den musste er sich selbst aus der Küche besorgen (die von Saurons Büro 17 Stockwerke entfernt am anderen Ende des wirklich großen Bürokomplexes war).

Man konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Saurons Laune im Moment nicht gerade die beste war. Es wurde auch nicht dadurch gebessert, dass Vodelbroscht noch länger weg bleiben würde. Sauron wurde gerade daran erinnert, warum er so schnell ausgezogen war, wie er konnte. Zu seinem Glück gab es auch in Udun eine Universität.

Während er so dumpf vor sich hin grübelte, hatte er wenigstens heraus gefunden, worüber die Akte war. Mit einem Seufzer warf er sie auf den immer größer werdenden „ins Archiv"-Stapel (von dem er wusste, dass er ihn am Ende der Aufräumaktion selbst in den Keller zum Archiv tragen würden müsste) und griff nach der nächsten Akte.

„Wie lange dauert das bloß noch, bis Vodelbroscht wieder kam und er seine Mutter für die nächsten 100 Jahre hoffentlich wieder los war", dachte Sauron missmutig, nur um beinahe vor Schreck in die Luft zu springen, als er mit der nächsten Akte endlich die Schreibtischplatte frei legte. Wer von seinen Vorgängern sich das bunte Blumenmuster auf hellblauem Grund ausgesucht hatte, musste an einem ernsten Fall von Geschmacksverirrung gelitten haben. Und das auch noch als dunkler Herrscher.

Jetzt wurde Sauron einiges klar, warum er den Schreibtisch schon mit einem Papierberg, der die ganze Platte abdeckte, übernommen hatte. Aber seine Mutter würde auch diesen, durchaus angebrachten Grund für einen papierbergigen Schreibtisch nicht gelten lassen und irgendetwas von einem aufgeräumten und harmonischen Arbeitsumfeld und wie das zu höherer und besserer Produktivität beitrug, reden. Dem Blümchenmuster konnte Sauron aber absolut nichts Harmonisches abringen.  
Hoffentlich war noch Budget für einen neuen Chefschreibtisch da.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

13. Missmutig starrte Sauron auf seinen Schreibtisch, der höchstwahrscheinlich erstmals in seiner Geschichte sauber aufgeräumt war und endlich harmonischen und produktivitätsfördernden Ansprüchen genügte. Dem konnte Sauron nun leider gar nicht zustimmen, da das vorher von den Papierbergen verdeckte geschmacklose Blümchenmuster vollständig zu sehen war.

Um dem Anblick zu entkommen, fing er sogar an, die Aktenberge ins Archiv runter zu tragen, was auch noch mal eine ziemliche Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

Als er damit fertig war, hatte wenigstens das Hausmeisterbüro, das für Möblierung zuständig war, seine einzige, etwas ungünstig gelegene Sprechstunde des Monats (erster Montagmorgen des Monats von 6:30 bis 7:00).

„Ich brauche einen neuen Schreibtisch", sagte Sauron leicht irritiert zu der Mordor Rundschau, hinter der der diensthabende Ork auch nach mehrmaligem Räuspern nicht hervor gekommen war.

Nach einiger Zeit faltete der Ork endlich seine Zeitung zusammen und sah genervt auf. „Wir geben grundsätzlich keine neuen Möbel aus. Der Antrag zur Reparatur von einem Möbelstück liegt da hinten auf dem Tisch."

„Er ist aber nicht kaputt", erwiderte Sauron, noch etwas irritierter als vorher.

„Dann gibt es ja keinen Grund, sich hier aufzuhalten", sagte der Ork lapidar und machte Anstalten, seine Zeitung wieder auseinander zu falten.

„Aber, aber die Schreibtischplatte…" brachte Sauron hervor, unterbrochen von Schnappatmung, die durch sein Entsetzen hervorgerufen worden war.

„Ist sie gerade?"

„Ja."

„Groß genug?"

„Ja."

„Durchgebrochen?"

„Nein."

„Und was soll daran jetzt nicht in Ordnung sein", fragte der Ork leicht genervt, da er seine Zeitungslektüre fortsetzten wollte.

„Sie ist Himmelblau! Mit Blümchenmuster!" brach es gequält aus Sauron hervor, der seinen Horror gestikulierend zum Ausdruck bringen wollte.

Der Ork zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Über Geschmack lässt sich streiten, es ist aber kein Grund, das Budget zu belasten", sagte der Ork, der die Sache anscheinend damit für erledigt hielt.

„Ich habe den Schreibtisch aber so von meinem Vorgänger übernommen", jammerte Sauron verzweifelt, „ich kann dafür doch nichts!"

„Das ist doch schon Ewigkeiten her", erwiderte der Ork  
verständnislos. „Und außerdem scheint es ja vorher auch nicht gestört zu haben."

„Die Platte war ja auch mit Aktenbergen verdeckt", verteidigte sich Sauron.

„Aber warum räumt man so etwas denn auch auf", fragte der Ork leicht entsetzt, der das Aufräumen der Schreibtischfläche anscheinend auch für verschwendete Zeit hielt, genauso wie Sauron, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen worden wäre.

„Die Urlaubsvertretung meines Sekretärs hat mich dazu gezwungen! Die Aktenberge wären kein harmonisches Arbeitsumfeld, " versuchte Sauron die Aufräumaktion zu rechtfertigen.

„Seit wann lässt sich der dunkle Herrscher denn etwas von einer Aushilfskraft sagen", fragte der Ork perplex.

„Aber es ist meine Mutter", sagte Sauron, immer noch mit einem gequälten Unterton.

„Oha, dann können wir in dem Fall wohl noch einmal eine Ausnahme machen", erwiderte der Ork, der anscheinend auch Erfahrung mit Müttern und deren Ansprüche an das Arbeitsumfeld hatte.

Mit diesen Worten händigte er Sauron das Formblatt zur Beantragung eines neuen Möbelstückes aus.

„Kein Herumlungern im Büro", knurrte der Ork als Sauron Anstalten machte, das Formular an Ort und Stelle auszufüllen, „das Formular ist nächsten Monat abzugeben."

„Aber ich bin der Chef", entgegnete Sauron in einem Tonfall, der sonst immer Wirkung hatte. Aber leider nicht bei diesem Ork.. „Ist mir doch egal." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Ork wieder hinter seiner Mordor Rundschau.

Resigniert machte sich Sauron mit dem 20-seitigen Formular auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro und dem schrecklichen Schreibtisch. Vielleicht würde es ihm seine Mutter ja durchgehen lassen, die Schreibtischfläche mit einer Lage Zeitungspapier behelfsmäßig abzudecken. Vielleicht würde es ja noch als Schreibtischunterlage durchgehen und nicht als unzulässige Vermüllung.

Nachdem Sauron die Akten, die sich im Korb mit der Beschriftung „Eingang" befunden hatten, im Schrank deponiert hatte, um etwaige Nachfragen zu umgehen, warum die Arbeit des Tages immer noch unbearbeitet auf dem Schreibtisch läge, wenn Sauron dabei war, das zwanzigseitige Antragsformular für ein neues Büromöbelstück auszufüllen, machte er sich daran, einen neuen Schreibtisch zu beantragen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pünktlich einen Monat später stand Sauron mit dem nach langen Stunden Formulierungsarbeit – einige Punkte des Formulars hatten doch eher den Charakter des Aufnahmetests der Eliteuniversität von Minas Morgul (bei dem mindestens 95 von 100 Bewerbern kläglich scheiterten, was Sauron auch aus eigener Erfahrung wusste) – aber der dunkle Herrscher war sich ziemlich sicher, er hätte alles gut begründet. Deshalb hoffte er, dass sein Seelenfrieden mit einem ungeblümten und farblich eher ins dunkle gehenden Ersatzschreibtisch zeitnah wieder hergestellt werden würde.

„Und wie lange wird es ungefähr dauern, bis ich einen neuen Schreibtisch bekomme?" fragte Sauron den Ork, der die Ausführungen des Dunklen Herrschers unter Punkt 15.6 (Beschreibung des Schadens) kritisch begutachtete.

„Nun ja, " antwortete der Ork, während er das Formular mit einem Eingangsstempel versah, „das lässt sich schwer abschätzen. Die Angelegenheit geht erst einmal an die Verwaltungsabteilung des Gebäudes, dann an das Ministerium für Administrative Angelegenheiten der Regierung, die leiten es dann an die Abteilung „Einrichtung" weiter, die schicken es dann zur Unterabteilung Möblierung, dann geht es noch zur Unterunterabteilung Büros. Also würde ich konservativ schätzen, dass dieser Prozess so an die 300 Jahre in Anspruch nehmen könnte. Dann dauert es natürlich noch, bis die betreffende Abteilung eine Entscheidung fällt, ob dem Antrag statt gegeben wird. Bei einer Bewilligung kommt dann natürlich auch noch die Lieferzeit von mindestens 85 Jahren oben drauf."

Sauron klappte vor Entsetzen die Kinnlade runter. „Aber das dauert ja ewig!"

„Na und," antwortete der Ork verständnislos, „wir schließen jetzt auch."

Deprimiert schleppte sich Sauron zurück zu seinem Büro, setzte sich aber lieber an Vodelbroschts Schreibtisch im Vorzimmer. Das war auch besser für seine Nerven. Zum Glück war seine Mutter nicht da. Die 2 Wochen bis Vodelborscht wiederkam, würde es seine Mutter nicht erlauben, so lange im Vorzimmer zu kampieren und sie hatte schon angedroht, öfters mal nach dem Rechten zu schauen, weshalb die Option, nach der Wiederkehr seines Sekretärs, die Papierberge auf dem Schreibtisch wieder wachsen zu lassen, auch weg fiel.

Während Sauron versteckt hinter einem Papierstapel, bestehend aus Budgetvorschlägen des Ministeriums für mittlere Verwaltungsbeamte im Außendienst, Sektion 232, die neueste Ausgabe vom „Gefangen in den Fängen der Leidenschaft" las, bekam er mit, wie der Minister für logistische Angelegenheiten den Gang entlang kam, um zu seinem Büro zu gehen, das zwei Türen vom Dunklen Herrscher entfernt war.

Plötzlich durchfuhr Sauron ein zugegebenermaßen seltener Gedankenblitz. Jetzt wusste er, wie er seine Schreibtischplatte loswerden könnte – sie einfach austauschen! Den Minister für logistische Angelegenheiten konnte er sowieso nicht leiden, da dieser dieselbe Auffassung hatte, wie Sauron, was pünktlich am Morgen zur Arbeit zu erscheinen hieß. Deshalb schnappte er dem Dunklen Herrscher regelmäßig das letzte Kuchenstück des Verkaufsstandes in der Haupteingangshalle vor der Nase weg.  
Sauron wagte sich in sein Büro zu dem grässlichen Muster und begutachtete kritisch die Ausmaße seines Schreibtisches. Wenn er diesen zum Büro des Ministers schieben würde und dessen Schreibtisch dann zurück, würde er sich mit Sicherheit den Rückenschaden holen, den er immer vortäuschte, wenn jemand überraschend herein kam und er schnell die neueste Ausgabe von „Gefangen in den Fängen der Leidenschaft" mit seinem Körper verstecken musste.

Über sein Problem brütend fuhr er abends nach Hause. Am nächsten Morgen kam ihm endlich die rettende Idee – es war ja nur die Schreibtischplatte, die ausgetauscht werden musste und irgendwo musste er auch noch eine Säge herum liegen haben. Da er wusste, dass die anderen Büroinhaber des Flurs die Auffassung teilten, dass 13:00 Uhr noch als akzeptable Zeit galt, die Vormittagsschicht zu beginnen, machte er sich am nächsten Tag sehr früh mit der Säge und einem Eimer Sekundenkleber aus dem nächsten Baumarkt auf den Weg.

Auf Grund seiner handwerklichen Ungeschicktheit hatte er leider etwas wellig gesägt, aber Sauron war sich sicher, dass sein Plan trotzdem noch funktionieren könnte. Leider wurde diese Theorie etwas strapaziert, nachdem Sauron auch die Schreibtischplatte des Ministers für logistische Angelegenheiten frei gesägt hatte. Wenigstens vermied er es, seine Finger festzukleben, als er die Platte mit dem scheußlichen Blümchenmuster auf den Schreibtisch des Ministers hievte – es musste nur das eine Ende des Teppichs daran glauben. Da es aud der Tür-abgewandten Seite war, hoffte Sauron, es würde über die geblümte, hellblaue Schreibtischplatte gar nicht auffallen.

Zufrieden schleifte Sauron die in neutralen Schwarztönen gehaltene Schreibtischplatte des Ministers in sein eigenes Büro, während er aus Versehen fast die Hälfte des Papierstapels von Vodelborschts Schreibtisch gefegt hatte. Keuchend lehnte er die Platte an seinen Schreibtisch, um erst einmal eine Weile zu verschnaufen.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, um den letzten Teil des Austausches zu erledigen, ertönte ein Knacken und der ganze Schreibtisch brach vor Saurons entsetzten Augen zusammen. Nachdem er aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht war, machte er sich seufzend daran, die Teile wieder zusammenzukleben – schließlich brauchte er einen Schreibtisch und ein Ersatzteil würde noch Jahrhunderte auf sich warten lassen. Wenigstens war er die Schreibtischplatte los geworden.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

„Ist irgendetwas passiert", fragte Vodelbroscht, der erholt aus sah, die auf dem bedenklich wackelnden Schreibtisch zusammengesunkene Gestalt von Sauron. Nachdem der dunkle Herrscher die ganze Tragödie berichtet hatte, fragte der Ork nach einer kleinen Denkpause: „Aber warum seid Ihr nicht zum nächsten Baumarkt gegangen und habt einen Eimer schwarze Farbe gekauft, um dieses grässliche Muster überzustreichen?"


End file.
